


Stay Woke

by harmon99



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Childish Gambino, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmon99/pseuds/harmon99
Summary: Billy Hargrove does not do the slow bone. He's a wham bam thank you ma'am kinda guy. Apparently he's been missing out.





	Stay Woke

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to Childish Gambino's 'Redbone' while you read this!!

Billy roared out of his driveway with every intention to get the hell away from his old man and the shit show that was his house. He beat his hands on the steering wheel in time to the classic rock that threatened to deafen him. It was summer in Hawkins and that meant it was hot and humid as hell. Billy couldn’t stand the fucking humidity. He was already sweating through his thin muscle shirt and basketball shorts. 

He had an itch under his skin that he needed scratching in the worst way. He smirked and picked his cellphone up.   
He shot a text to his current favorite pastime, ‘wyd’

Harrington did not disappoint and replied almost immediately, ‘waiting for you, door is open’

Billy grinned and licked his lips in anticipation. Steve Harrington had turned out to be quite the surprise. One night at a party they had almost gotten into a fist fight over something so stupid Billy couldn’t even remember what. He just remembered that freak Byers pulling Steve away, and Billy going out the back door to cool off. 

Steve had followed him outside and pushed Billy into the side of house getting into his face. What had followed was one of the angriest, and best hookups Billy had ever had. After rutting into each other so frantically it felt like their jeans were going to catch fire, Billy had pulled Steve into the backseat of his car blowing him and his mind. 

They had been fucking whenever they could ever since. Billy had been pleased to know that Steve loved bottoming. The former King of Hawkins High loved to be pushed down and fucked. Billy had no problem with that. He craved Steve like no one he had ever had before. 

Billy pulled up to the Harrington house and grinned even further seeing just Steve’s car parked out front. The Harrington’s were away again, leaving poor Steve all by himself. Billy would rectify that situation shortly.   
The door was indeed unlocked just as Steve said. Billy tossed his keys and phone by the door and looked around for Harrington. He thought he would be in the pool for sure on a day like this, but when he looked out the patio doors there was no Steve in sight. He bit his lip and continued to search for the boy. 

He could hear some faint music coming from upstairs and headed that way. He couldn’t make out the words, but the beat was sensual and Billy felt like he was in a trance as he made his way upstairs.   
He pushed open the door to Steve’s room and the music washed over him. Childish Gambino’s ‘Redbone’ was pumping out of the speakers his iphone was pulled into. Still no sign of Steve.

Billy walked over to the bed and laid back on it. He could see a light under the door of Steve’s in suite bathroom. “Pretty boy! You better get out here!”  
The door opened and Billy was met with the sight of Steve in just a pair of tight black boxer briefs. With that sight and the sexy fucking music pouring out, Billy was already getting hard. He gripped himself through his shorts stroking lightly and staring at Steve.

Steve smirked and walked over to Billy, “Don’t cream your pants just yet.”

Billy reached up and grabbed Steve, pulling him onto his lap, “Oh you’re going to have to work for that, princess.”

Steve settled on top of Billy, straddling him. He rocked his hips a couple of times, rubbing his ass over the bulge in Billy’s shorts. He grabbed the bottom of Billy’s shirt and pulled it up over his head.  
Billy laid back and put his hands behind his head, “Like what you see, Harrington?”

Steve ran his hands over Billy’s impressive abs and continued to rock slowly on Billy’s lap, “You know I do, Hargrove.”

Billy groaned and grabbed at Steve’s hips helping guide his cotton covered ass over his cock.   
He could do this forever, Billy thought. Steve was looking especially gorgeous today, all that beautiful hair in an artful disarray and all Billy wanted to do was to sink his fingers into and mess it up. He surged up wrapping his arms around Steve and capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss. He bit those soft lips and Steve’s answering gasp allowed him to thrust his tongue into wet heat. 

Harrington tasted like strawberries and Billy thought he might have been drinking that horrid fucking strawberry soda Steve liked. Steve groaned into Billy’s mouth and ground his hips down, rutting against Billy’s abs.

Billy pulled off of his mouth and buried his face in Steve’s neck licking up his neck and tasting the salty skin there. Steve had his hands buried in Billy’s curls, moaning his pleasure. “Fuck, Billy. You feel so good.”

Jesus Christ, Billy thought, this is hot as fuck. He and Steve were usually the wham bam thank you ma’am kind of fuck buddies. This sensual, fucking bump and grind music and Steve’s slow grinds on his cock were really fucking him up. Steve must have set the music on repeat cause it started up again.

Billy did not do the slow bone. He fucked. He fucked hard, fast and then was gone before anyone could even think about asking him to stay. He and Steve mostly fucked in his car, the pool, or out in the woods. Very rarely did they venture into Steve’s room, certainly never Billy’s house, and when they did Billy usually bent Steve over his bed and took what he wanted while making Steve come his brains out.  
Whatever this was, it was fucking his head up and all he wanted to do was consume Steve. 

He flipped them over pulling off his shorts and pushing Steve’s underwear off as well. He laid on top of Steve and rolled his hips onto Steve feeling their hard cocks rubbing together. He watched the other boy throw his head back in pleasure. Billy grinned and leaned down to capture his nipple giving a little nip. Steve’s hand shot into his hair and he cried, “Billy!”

Billy thought he could never get enough of Steve screaming his name. “Yes, princess?”

Steve glared at him and rocked his hips up, “You’re teasing. You never tease.”

Billy grinned, “Maybe it’s because you’ve got this fucking music on, maybe I want to see how many times I can get you to say please.” Billy listened to the lyrics and could totally get behind what they were throwing down.

‘If you want it  
You can have it’

Oh Billy wanted it alright, and he was going to fucking get it. He ducked his head and ran his mouth over every part of King Steve he could get to. All the while Billy was mapping his body, Steve was chanting out ‘please, please.’ Steve finally bit his lips to keep the cries from spilling over and Billy was not having that. 

He kissed him thoroughly again, licking and biting. He whispered in his ear, “I want to hear every sound you make.” He bit down on Steve’s earlobe and Steve’s answering cry made Billy harden all the more. He felt like he could drive nails with how hard his cock was. 

He looked down and could see he and Steve were leaving trails of pre-come all over each other. It was so fucking hot. Billy reached down and grabbed Steve’s impressive cock, jacking him slowly. “Look at me, baby.”  
Steve’s eyes shot open at that and Billy could feel the twitch his cock gave, “You like that? Like it when I call you baby?”  
Steve groaned again and tried to close his eyes, “Fuck, Billy. You’re killing me.”

Billy licked his abs and heard his breath stutter out of his chest, “What a way to go.” 

It was Steve’s turn to smirk, “Oh yeah? Why don’t you go a little lower and then see how you’re doing.”

Billy sunk his mouth down on Steve’s cock and slapped an arm down on his hips to keep the other boy from choking him to death. Steve arched his back and tried to get more of himself down Billy’s throat. Billy pulled off and pinched Steve’s side, “Be patient.” 

Steve whined at that and grabbed a handful of the bedsheets to keep himself from pumping into Billy’s mouth. Billy could hear him panting as he got to work.

Billy used his tongue to tease Steve gliding over the tip, dipping into the slit on top and using the flat of his tongue on the underside of Steve’s cock. The taste was intoxicating as always. Steve had a very impressive cock and Billy still couldn’t take all of it in his mouth. He used his hand to stroke slowly while he used his tongue on Steve’s balls. 

While he was down there Billy thought he could see wetness at Steve’s hole. Billy brought one of his fingers to Steve’s entrance and almost had a heart attack when it sunk in to the knuckle with no effort at all.  
Billy felt heat kick in his gut and looked up at Steve with awestruck eyes, “Fuck. You prepped yourself?”

Steve grinned wickedly and spread his legs so Billy could see his glistening hole and breathed out, “Yeah. Yeah, I did. Thought about you while I was doing it. Imagining your cock.”

Billy rested his head on Steve’s thigh and tried to get his shit together while he used his fingers on Steve. He could feel how loose and ready Steve was and all he wanted to do was bury himself inside. He felt like he was about to explode and Steve hadn’t even touched his dick yet. “God damn, baby. You really are trying to kill me today.”

Steve leaned up and grabbed Billy pulling him on top of him, wrapping his legs around the other boy, “I’ve been thinking about you all day. Please, Billy.”

Billy couldn’t fucking resist anymore and lined his cock up, rubbing the head against Steve’s hole. He kissed him again, thrusting his tongue in as he thrust his cock into Steve’s tight heat.  
Steve arched his back into it and tore his mouth away from Billy’s so he could groan loudly. Billy took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Steve’s neck and suck while he thrust slowly. 

He was so fucking worked up he felt like he was going to come any second. Especially the way Steve was rocking his hips up into every little thrust Billy gave him. Steve grabbed Billy’s face and shoved his tongue in his mouth and Billy thrust a little harder while sucking Steve’s tongue. 

Billy let the music wash over him as he continued to rock slowly into Steve. He grabbed the other boy’s thighs and hitched them higher over his hips giving him a better angle. Billy knew he had it right when Steve’s back bowed and he yelled, “There! There! Right there!”

Steve reached for his cock and Billy knocked his hand away, “No way. Come on just my cock, baby.”

Steve gripped the headboard behind him and rocking his hips in time with Billy’s thrusts. “Please, Billy!”  
Billy grinned, delighted at how pretty Steve begged. He rocked in harder and harder and all of sudden Steve clenched and came all over himself.

It was so unexpected and hot that Billy couldn’t help himself in continuing to fuck Steve through his orgasm and quickly following him, hips stuttering till he finally buried himself deep coming harder than he ever had.   
Billy could feel it from his toes to his hair. He also couldn’t help himself from thrusting a few more times into Steve’s oversensitive body chasing the feeling. He finally collapsed on top of Steve panting and feeling absolutely boneless.

Steve trailed a hand through Billy’s hair and down his back over and over. Billy couldn’t remember a time that he felt more content and was grateful that Steve wasn’t pushing him off. Billy didn’t think he would be able to stand in the next century he felt so fucked out. 

Steve turned his head and kissed at Billy’s mouth, neck, shoulder, “You still with me, big guy?”  
Billy hummed the affirmative. Steve laughed, “Good. You are going to have to move eventually or we are going to be stuck together by dried come.

Billy wrinkled his nose and started shifting around to get off of Steve. He felt himself slip out of Steve and reached down to feel his come dripping out of Steve’s hole. Steve groaned and grabbed Billy’s hand, “You’re going to get me going again if you don’t stop and I don’t think we would survive it.”

Billy smirked and bit Steve’s neck, soothing it with a lick. He pulled his hand away and fell over on his back. “God damn, princess. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.”

Steve reached over to switch the music off repeat. He wiped himself off with tissues and when he was done he curled up to Billy and laid his head on his chest. “We definitely need to fuck like that again.”

Billy wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder keeping him close, “You’re fucking right about that.”

So maybe there was something to be said about the slow bone after all.


End file.
